Regeneration
Regeneration is an ability that allows its user to replace limbs lost in battle and recover from similar severe damage. Piccolo was the first one to use this after the the battle with him and Goku vs. Raditz. Namekian Most Namekians are able to use . We first see this ability during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament after Goku redirects Piccolo's own Chasing Bullet back at Piccolo and damages Piccolo's arm. Piccolo then proceeds to tear the injured arm off, to the horror of the spectators, and regenerates a new one. In the Vegeta Saga we see this again after Piccolo loses another arm from Raditz' twin beams which he regenerates after Raditz is defeated. During the Frieza Saga, Nail has his arm torn off by Frieza but regenerates it, much to the surprise of Frieza. During the fight with Imperfect Cell, Piccolo has his arm drained by Cell leaving an emaciated brown stick. But Piccolo manages to distract Cell long enough to regenerate his arm back. Later on, when Imperfect Cell blasts a hole through Piccolo and throws him in the ocean, he can still recover thanks to his regeneration ability. Later still, in the Majin Buu Saga, Piccolo demonstrates that he can regenerate from any wound so long as his head is intact. Cell acquired the ability by being created in part by Piccolo's cells, absorbing that part of his Namekian makeup. On several occasions Cell regenerates from extremely severe wounds, including one which left no part of his body except for a single cell intact, implying that his regenerative nucleus exists in each one of his cells (this was not only thanks to this ability, as it a combination of Sai Sei and Frieza's ability to survive horrifically severe wounds and still live, even function). *'Note': The head is where the "regenerative nucleus" (a.e. the regenerative organ) is located. Lord Slug uses regeneration in the movie, Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. After transforming into a golden aura form of a Super Sayian resembling a glorified Kaio-ken, Goku damages Lord Slug's arm. He then shocks Goku by tearing it off and regenerating a new one. Similarly, in the same movie, Piccolo rips off his own ears to avoid hearing Gohan's whistling tune (unbearable to Namekians' sensitive ears) but later uses Sai Sei to instantly grow his ears back, to everyone's amusement. It is unknown if the regeneration is a basic part of all Namekians, since it may take some physical and mental training before Nameks can use it consciously. It also appears to be quite an exhausting procedure, every time after it is performed the user is breathing extremely heavily from the effort and strain, and requires absolute concentration of mind and body. It has been pointed out that regrowing limbs causes a severe temporary drain on the power level of the Namek. Bio-Mechnical Regeneration *Meta-Cooler has a similar ability, though it is more mechanical in nature. It should be noted that Meta-Cooler (the first encounter) is not the "real" Cooler (he is revealed to be one of many mechanical copies of the original Cooler; these "Meta-Cooler" bodies where created by the Big Gete Star), the "real" Meta-Cooler is the still living disembodied-head of Cooler that had merged with the Big Gete Star, with Cooler's head becoming one with its core. Like Frieza, Cooler has the ability to survive virtually any wound (like being vivisected in half or decapitation) and function (as seen with both Frieza and Cooler). *Baby's ability to liquefy may give him a form limited regenerative abilities, that are likely bio-mechanical in nature. *Also, Bio Broly has a similar ability to regenerate, as demonstrated when Krillin makes a direct hit to Broly's head with Destructo Disc, but it regenerates and reattaches to the body. *Cell is another bio-mechnical creature with regeneration. This is because he is programmed with the cells of Piccolo (and possibly having something to do with Goku's Zenkai). Magical Majin Buu has the greatest level of regeneration in the series, allowing him to regenerate lost appendages, holes in his body, recover from being blown to pieces, or even being blasted to vapor so long as he is not completly atomized. In his case though, his entire body is in an unstable form and each singular piece of him, even as a fine dust, is able to reform back to his original shape. Buu's regeneration is not Namekian in nature, since he was able to regenerate wounds long before he absorbed Piccolo. Janemba although not known for having great regenerative powers was able to heal from the injury Pikkon inflicted on him by insulting him almost instantly. Users *Most Namekians (Sai Sei) **King Piccolo **Kami **Piccolo **Nail **Lord Slug *Cell (Taken from Piccolo) *Meta-Cooler (Nano-regeneration - Any injury Metal Cooler might suffer is instantly detected and repaired, and whatever flaws in his design that allowed the injury are corrected.) *Bio-Broly *Majin Buu *Super Buu *Kid Buu *Rage Shenron *Omega Shenron (With the power of the five-star Dragon Ball) Character meaning * 再 (Sai) - Again / twice / re- * 生 (Sei) - Life / living / birth Category:Supportive Techniques